The Narrative Stylings
by A-Cheery-Melody
Summary: Confessions of your favorite Suite Life characters. They spill the beans... but only to you. Step into their confidential worlds. NOW COMPLETE!
1. of Maddie Fitzpatrick

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Suite Life or any of its characters, I only amuse myself writing stories.**

The Narrative Stylings of Maddie Fitzpatrick

_So my parents fight… big deal right? I mean they really fight. But it doesn't matter to me okay? I'll repeat that last sentence over and over a million times in my head, holding back my tears. I don't care! Let them scream and yell at the top of their lungs. I mean I'll pretend everything is okay when friends come over, I don't need them thinking my family is some sort of freak show, although they might be right. _

_It's really tough being me. I have 2 brothers and 2 sisters. I know what you're thinking… "That sounds like one big party to me". Well you're wrong. My eldest sister Amy lives in New York with her fiancé, she already escaped from this nightmare of a hell hole. Brian, my older brother went off to college. My other sister Rebecca decided to go to an all girls school in upstate New York, she's graduating this year. She had the good sense to run off too. And what does that leave? Me… at home… with Liam. Isn't that just dandy? _

_The only piece of advice my mom ever gave me was to grow up and be successful, so I don't have to depend on a man for money and support. And it wasn't much but I took that advice. One of the only things I'm proud of… my schoolwork, my smarts. That's why it really ticks me off when my friend London (yes you heard right, she's the famous London Tipton) manages to beat me out at something. She doesn't even try at all._

_Sometimes things get so bad it's so hard to hold the tears back. But I guess everything is okay, I mean I got the good sense to talk to someone. Her name is Carey Martin and she's great. She's already a mom but sometimes I feel like she's a better mom than my own is. One day I just burst into tears in front of her and she made me feel so much better and well I've been talking to her ever since._

_But my life isn't all that bad. There is one thing that makes me truly happy… working at the Tipton. It's my own money, so I don't have to get involved with my parents financial lives. My best friend London lives there too. I mean she is a bit shallow and a bit dumb but she adds so much light into life. Moseby and Esteban are really nice too, they're just like family. Wait no, considering how my family is, they aren't like family; they are exactly what family should be like. And last but not least Zack and Cody, they could be a bit of a handful but I'd trade Liam in for them any day. And just between me and you, I can't wait until Zack gets a bit older then I would be able to consider him, and one day I may just accept his offer. :-)_

_Life is tough, but it's not that bad_

_--MADDIE FITZPATRICK_

**A/N: Well that's the first chapter. Up next…**

_**The Narrative Stylings of Cody Martin**_

**But only on one condition… I need at lease 4 reviews to keep going.**


	2. of Cody Martin

**A/N: Wow I didn't know people would like this story so much. I only wrote it because I wasn't feeling too well yesterday and I needed to write something different. In fact a minute after I posted it I told my friend that I wanted to delete it. I guess that's not gonna happen so enjoy the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I'm hot and tired so I'll make this short and simple. I don't own anything**

The Narrative Stylings of Cody Martin

_You know whenever you come to someone for help they ask you "when did this problem start?" Well my problem started the minute I was born. I'm sick of being "the other twin". Yep, Zack has pretty much taken the spotlight ever since he was born. Everyone always thought he was so cute. Things are just not fair._

_Everyone tells me to do my best, but you know what? I know from experience that it doesn't get you anywhere. Since the day I was born I have been succeeding, trying to please mom and dad. Every time I come back with an A+ or 100, all mom says is "very nice". Then Zack walks in talking about getting a date with that girl he's been eyeballing and mom goes "really? She said yes? That's fantastic!"_

_Living in his shadow makes me sick! Everyone says that the bond you share with a twin is special and like no other. But it isn't really, well not in my case. I got stuck with an insensitive brother. All he cares about is insulting me and anything else that keeps him on top. He tricks me into doing his dirty work and not to mention his homework. I always give in to him and I end up being blamed for his rotten schemes._

_Okay I'll admit it, I'm a little jealous… okay I'm a lot jealous. Zack is such a natural born leader. He's so popular; I won't be surprised if he becomes the U.S. president one day! He can fit in with anyone, he makes me seem like the loser I am. He will never stop winning. He's out there winning battles and all I win are lousy awards. I would give in all my awards just to have his popularity and his many talents._

_Do you know what the worst part is? I bet you don't. I'll support him in just about every thing he does. But the worst part is, not once did he ever say "I love you". After everything I do for him he has never said, "Thanks buddy, I'm glad to have you as my brother". Is it so much to ask to be appreciated by someone you would give the world to? I guess so. But just let one thing be known… I will never stop having faith in my brother. No matter what he does (or doesn't do), I will always be proud of him. Even though he gets me so mad my blood boils or he hurts me so bad my tears run, I will always be proud to have Zack Martin as my twin brother._

_Yeah it's not all that great having Mr. Personality as a twin brother, but I manage_

_--CODY MARTIN_

**A/N: well there it is… chapter 2. Hope you like. You know the drill, 4 reviews and I keep going. And I'd like to take this opportunity to turn some publicity over to my other story Help Wanted. I'm really proud of the work I've done on it, so please go check it out! And don't forget to review.**

**Up next…**

_**The Narrative Stylings of London Tipton**_


	3. of London Tipton

**Disclaimer: Nope the Suite Life isn't mine. The characters aren't either.**

The Narrative Stylings of London Tipton

_Yes that's right… It's the fabulous London Tipton. Well sorta. I mean don't get me wrong being a celebrity, and of course being an heiress is fun but it's not as easy as it looks. I mean it started when I was little. One of my first memories, daddy was already very successful and he already managed to divorce my mom. He had just decided to let me live at the Tipton in Boston, with a nanny of course. He told me that it was a must that I be a good little girl cause I reflect on his image. So I nodded and gave him a big hug, then he walked out the door. I haven't seen him much since. He always promises to come to see me and take me places, but that usually doesn't happen. At first it used to crush me but by now I'm kind of used to it, you know._

_To tell you the truth I really miss my dad. We never do the father-daughter things every other family does. He never taught me how to play his favorite sport or taken me to see a movie. We never got a chance to really bond; in fact I bond more with the gifts he sends me. I've had a lot of people ask me what I remember most about my dad. It's the smell of his cologne. Every time I get a gift from him, I take a second before I open it to inhale and kind of embrace his aroma. Then I kind of imagine what it's like to be in his arms again… stupid I know, but still._

_I've spent most of my time getting to know the different nannies my dad hires. When I was younger I was really able to torment the ones I didn't like, sometimes to the point they'd run out screaming. It wasn't very nice, but it was kind of my job. I mean so many young women came into my life thinking "all I gotta do is watch the little brat a couple of hours a day and I possess part of Tipton's fortune" it's not that easy. But I will admit some of the nannies I've had we're really nice, they were almost like mom._

_Mom is a very special word. You can't give it to just anyone. My real "mom" doesn't really want much to do with me. Her real plan was to be part of my dad's millions, she was willing to do anything to get that and trust me she did. That's how a big mistake was born… me. She didn't really want to have me but my dad convinced her not to have an abortion. It's been 16 years so I guess I'm not that mad I just accept it. She did come to my Sweet 16, maybe it's her way of saying she okay with the fact that I'm alive. Since then I've had at least five step moms but the relationships never lasted long and if you ask me they're all gold-diggers. My newest mom is kind of okay, she tries I guess and I really appreciate it, but I kind of gave up on ever having a "mom" so it's really hard to strive and make things work now._

_So basically what I do is shop. I forget about how screwed up the world can be and I shop! I charge it! I buy everything I want. Well almost everything… secretly I've always wanted to be smart. Smart like Maddie. It makes her seem so sophisticated. I bet daddy would love to have a daughter just like her. But you know what even though I'm j-je-jealous I'm not gonna go say bad things about her, cause she's just about the only true friend I have, her and Ivana of course!_

_Overall I guess I have most of what I ever wanted. A good friend like Maddie, Moseby who's more of a father then my real one is, an inheritance bigger than anyone could possibly imagine and of course the pearl necklace I bought this morning._

_It's a charmed, but complicated, life._

_--LONDON TIPTONxoxox_

**A/N: Voila, chapter 3. You must get it by now 4 reviews and I keep going. I'd ask for 5 but I don't want to push my luck. And don't forget to check out me other TSLoZaC fanfic Help Wanted!**

**Up next…**

_**The Narrative Stylings of Zack Martin**_


	4. of Zack Martin

**Disclaimer: I don't own Suite Life or its characters.**

The Narrative Stylings of Zack Martin

_In the famous words of Peter Pan "I won't grow up!" I mean being a kid isn't always fun and games so why even look forward to being older? Things will only get harder! I'm just not prepared; I don't think I'll ever be! It's just too scary! Too much to handle!_

_Cody may be scared of a lot of things but growing up is definitely not one of them. I can see it on him. You can throw him into the world of adulthood tomorrow and he'll be a millionaire by next week! I mean come on, he's like a super genius. That's the thing about being a twin; you can never just be you, you'll always be compared to your sibling. You're expected to be just like them. I'll I've ever been hearing is "if Cody can do it, if he can achieve, you cant you?"_

_After a while it just started to get annoying. I hated being measured. I just gave up trying, you know. It sucks coming in second best. So one day I just woke up and said, "Forget it! Just screw school altogether!" I'll just make a living playing the guitar; I mean it works for my dad. But now that I think about it, I won't be able to live with myself when Cody becomes successful and I end up living out of the back of a pick-up truck._

_But for now there's not much I can do. I'll just be Zack, the laidback slacker. It's not always that fun you know. You don't know what it feels like to know you're always disappointing your mom; every time she looks at your report card or sees your side of the room. You'll never be able to just look her in the eyes and see that sparkle of excitement. She'll say she loves you but you know deep inside that she's thinking, "…But life would be a whole lot better if he would just be like his brother Cody". But I guess you can't really blame him. He's only trying to succeed in this dog-eat-dog world. And I guess I'll have to accept that, even if it leaves me all empty inside._

_On days like that, when I feel I'm empty and worthless I just lock myself in my room. I'll blast the music and play video games till my fingers go numb. I'll do anything to make me forget. But I won't cry! That's the one thing I can promise you; I'll never cry! Cause when I was little, before I managed to become the family failure, mom held me close to her, so close I could hear her heart beat and she said, "Big boys don't cry". There will never be a time when I will feel as safe and secure as I did at that very moment. And I may never feel that warmth again but I know Cody will and as much as it makes me angry, I will never deprive him of that because one day it will be gone and he will want nothing more than to feel it again. Trust me, I know from experience._

_Don't get me wrong, my life isn't all that bad. See there's one woman I know that can make every second in your life feel special. Her name is Madeline Fitzpatrick and I will do anything for her. She is just the smartest, kindest and most beautiful girl I have ever met. When I'm around her I feel all tingly, like I'm worth something. I do go out with girls my own age; I don't want to show her she hurt me that bad the last time she said no, but she will always have a place in my heart and I wont let her go that easily. There's only one reason I'll agree to growing up… so they day will finally come when I walk up to Maddie and say, "Do you want to go out with me tonight?" and she will accept._

_We cannot deny how we feel inside. We cannot deny!_

_--ZACK MARTIN_

**A/N: Wow this one was a toughie. But now what's even tougher is deciding whether to keep going or not since the 4 main characters already confessed. Even though I had few cute ideas for Carey, Esteban and Moseby, I'm considering ending things here. I'm not sure yet. If I do decide to keep going, up next is…**

_**The Narrative Stylings of Esteban Julio Ricardo Montoya Del Rosa Ramirez **_

**Please don't forget to review and check out my other story Help Wanted because its story finale is up next!**


	5. of The Tipton Staff

**A/N: after a lot a lot of thinking I decided that I wouldn't have enough on the other characters to write a whole page. And considering they are all adults they handle their problems better. So I decided to add in an "epilogue" with a few humorous confessions I was thinking about. Here goes…**

**Disclaimer: None of the Suite Life or its characters are of my belongings.**

The Narrative Stylings of the Tipton Staff

_Esteban_

_I have always loved working at the Tipton and just being in America. One day I hope to be a manager of a hotel. In fact I have to confess… shortly after I began working at the Tipton I've been having these dreams that Mr. Moseby gets fired and they make me new manager of the Tipton. Mr. Moseby is a wonderful man and I would never want to see him get the boot but I can't control my dreams. In real life I guess I'm just stuck working my way up._

_Carey_

_Well… here it goes… I was supposed to have twin GIRLS! That's what I've been told by doctors all until I gave birth. I even had names picked, Cassie and Casey. But there is some good and some bad to having twin boys. I mean they love turning everything upside down and they don't love to shop but on the other hand they don't have the torture of insane emotional roller coasters. Despite everything I still love having them with me and even with all the trouble they cause I would never trade them in for anything in the world!_

_Moseby_

_This may be a bit tough to imagine but when I was younger I wanted to be just like those trouble making twins. Mom signed me up for dance and arts when all I really wanted was to play baseball and basketball. I was pretty much always teased but I would have given anything to be just like Zack and Cody. Every time they begin to destroy my hotel, just before I think about the havoc they have caused I think about how much I would have given to be just like them._

**A/N: We'll that's it. I thought you guys could use some humor to lighten up the rest of the story. I wanted to thank all of you for reading and all the wonderful reviewers for well… reviewing; it can really bring up a person's confidence. And umm… If you have nothing better to do check out my story Help Wanted. I'm working on the finale and it'll be great especially for all the Zack/Maddie fans out there.**


End file.
